


a cursed blessing

by jiuyves



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Demons, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, High School, Middle School, Slice of Life, Somewhat crack, dark haired gowon agenda, i can't rly write comedy yet here i am trying, i honestly had fun writing this hope y'all have fun reading it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuyves/pseuds/jiuyves
Summary: hyejoo is ostracised from the other kids in school, yerim is a strong believer in the 'hyejoo is misunderstood' agenda (bless her pure heart) and chaewon is the class' mysterious new kid who turns out to be a demon
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 17
Kudos: 123





	1. Hyejoo's Little Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing prose after a long ass time so please bear with me and be nice :( you can give me constructive criticism so i can improve :) i feel so awkward writing a fic bc i usually prefer reading haha *nervous sweating* 
> 
> disclaimer: it's a pure work of fiction. none of this is real ! also my english is not so good so ... aha!

Hyejoo. A loner, a demonic child, a troublemaker. She's been called many things, but she prefers Hyejoo.

The last row of the classroom was Hyejoo's little kingdom. No one dared to trespass into her space, but every now and then she wished someone would be brave enough to sit beside her. Even the teachers would ignore her, which made her wonder if her school fees were worth her time there. However, she was a quick learner and the best in her class. Every work she has turned in has led the teachers to consider if she should skip a grade.

The class was well aware of her intelligence, and if they needed help, they would send someone to ask her. That someone always ended up being Yerim.

Yerim honestly didn't mind being the class' "ask Hyejoo" representative. Even though she has caught on quick that the class did not really like Hyejoo, she believes that the class has misunderstood Hyejoo. Sure, her gaze was terrifying, her replies were monotonous and one-worded. But every time Yerim presses on, insisting that she didn't understand how Hyejoo got the answer, she often finds Hyejoo patiently teaching her even if Yerim gives up in frustration.

Yerim feels special to be the only person to see Hyejoo's soft side.

"What are you going to do about the upcoming science project?" Yerim asked, while sipping on her banana milk drink. Hyejoo blinks. This was the first time Yerim has ever asked her a question that wasn't related to their assignment. She puts down the pen she was holding while teaching Yerim trigonometry.

"What do you mean?" Hyejoo blurts. Yerim ponders, rephrasing her question. "Who do you want as your partner?" 

"Hasn't it always been the other way around? I don't get to pick who I want." Hyejoo was right. Whenever it was a group or paired assignment, she was the leftover.

"How about…you pick me this time?" Yerim proposes this idea to Hyejoo. Yerim was hopeful, she even blames herself for her wishful thinking why would Hyejoo even-

"Okay." Hyejoo's famous one-worded answers, but this time it had a hint of something else. Yerim catches Hyejoo smiling just for a split second. Yerim's heart swells with happiness. Hyejoo resumes teaching Yerim.

Hyejoo wishes the empty seat beside her was a permanent seat for Yerim, not just when she needed to ask a question about trigonometry.

* * *

Hyejoo alights the school bus and greets her mother. The both of them walked in silence for a while. "Did you have a fun day at school?" Sooyoung asks. "Yeah, the café sold watermelon today, the best thing in their menu.”

Hyejoo had always hid the fact that she was alone in school from her mother. She couldn't bear to see her mother being sad over the fact that her daughter was not making friends. She has deceived Sooyoung for 2 years into secondary school, so why not keep up with the lie till she graduates?

"You know you've never mentioned anything about your friends!" Hyejoo nearly chokes on the popsicle her mother bought for her on the way home. "Why don't you bring your friend to our house for dinner one day?" Hyejoo's palms start to sweat. Why now? It was always easy to divert the conversation but bringing a willing human to her house seems impossible. Unless…?

"I'm bringing a friend over to discuss about the upcoming science project. You'll love her." Hyejoo hated anyone stepping into her personal spaces. Her bedroom was one of them. For all the previous group projects, she has either met them in their homes or in public.

Sooyoung opens the door to their apartment and Hyejoo immediately runs to her room. Sooyoung goes to her wife on the sofa and gives her a hug. "What's up?" Jungeun replies. Whenever Sooyoung is upset she becomes extra touchy. "Hyejoo is still lying to me. But she says she will bring someone home."

"Really? That means it's not a lie anymore." Jungeun shuts Sooyoung down.

"What if she doesn't bring anyone? I don't want her to feel bad. I just wish I knew how to help her." Sooyoung tries to justify her worries.

Jungeun turns off the TV. She turns to Sooyoung. She watches Sooyoung for a moment before planting a soft kiss on her. "Don't worry about it Sooyoung, I'm sure she'll bring someone." Jungeun grabbed Sooyoung's hand, turning her attention towards her.

* * *

Hyejoo sprawled out on her super single bed. She scrolls through her class group chat. Not a single contact saved, that except for Yerim. She opens up their chat and looks at the existing messages.

Yerim: This is Hyejoo right?

Hyejoo: yeah

Yerim: Okay! Just checking ^~^ I'm adding you to my contacts. This is Yerim BTW.

Hyejoo: i know :)

Their conversation never progressed further than that. Hyejoo was somewhat glad too. She didn't like revealing too much of herself to anyone. Surely talking to Yerim would compel her to divulge her secrets.

It wasn't that Hyejoo never had a friend, she knew how to talk to people, even sweet talk the aunties at family gatherings. She didn't have the energy to be nice to people who she thinks doesn't deserve it. Rowdy and mean 14 year olds are on that list.

* * *

It was a few months into Year 2. But still early enough into the year for students to still write the previous year on the date section of their papers. Yerim stayed back in class to fulfill her class chairman duties, while a few students loitered around. Yerim peered out of the window as she watched Hyejoo board the bus. She resumes putting up the newly printed timetable on the notice board.

The few students that were hanging around slowly began walking to Hyejoo's desk. One of them whips out a pocketknife and starts carving on Hyejoo's desk. The rest giggle and starts high fiving each other as if they accomplished something commendable. Yerim has been watching. Her mind goes into a debate if she should step forward to do something or not. Her body, however, already took a stand. She was stomping towards those students. "Why are you doing this?"

"Relax, we're carving a nice message for her." A girl from the friend group snickered at her friend's reply.

Yerim took a peek at the message on the table. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"What has she done to deserve this?" Yerim's hope in humanity was being tested.

"She is so disgusting. You wouldn’t want to know what she's done." One of them snapped.

"Why won't you tell me?" Yerim challenges.

"We still need her help, and you're the only one willing to talk to her. So, it's best if you don't know." Another guy replies. The group exits the classroom.

Yerim's shoulders slumped. She slowly sat down on the seat beside Hyejoo's. Her eyes were fixated at the words on the table. How on earth was she supposed to get rid of that? While being so absorbed in her thoughts, she hasn't realised that another person was standing at the classroom door.

She whipped her head around. She seems familiar…was she from class 2A? It was a good guess, that was where all the cohort's good-looking people were, and at that moment Yerim wonders if the school grouped them together on purpose.

"You must be new here? I haven't seen you around before." The angel, as Yerim thinks, asks.

"Yep, I'm 2C's class chairman, Yerim." She extends her arm for a handshake. A little too formal for 14 year olds, she retracts her arm. The girl looks at her antics and lets out a little chuckle.

"I'm 2A's Heejin. You seemed to be upset over something, what is it?" The angel has a name! Yerim was delighted to make new friends.

"Uh, yes, well I'm supposed to take care of the classroom as well as the students." Yerim's smile drops. "Well a bunch of my classmates had decided to vandalise another classmate's desk. And I don't know how to get rid of it."

Heejin walks over to the desk and takes a look. Her bright smile fades. Yerim studies her face, it was quite unreadable, she just knew that she felt something negative. Of course she would, it was such a vulgar message, any sane person would immediately feel bad for whoever is sitting at that desk. Heejin seems deep in thought. Yerim stares at her for a response.

"Let's move this desk. Let's swap it with whoever wrote it." Heejin suggests. Yerim stares at her wide-eyed. The angel has a devilish side. The both of them lifted the desk and swapped it with the other desk. While setting Hyejoo's original desk down the contents in the cubbyhole compartment falls out. Her math textbook falls opened, revealing little doodles that filled both pages, all in different coloured pen.

Yerim has finally figured out how Hyejoo entertains herself during class.

* * *

Hyejoo entered the classroom and there was a whole commotion at one of the desks. Eyes shot up as soon as she enters the classroom. The boy in the middle of the gathering bolted up from his seat and confronted Hyejoo. She doesn't even remember the boy's name.

"You think this is a sick joke?"

"What are you even talking about?" Hyejoo's peaceful morning was disrupted. Annoyed, she walks towards his desk. The crowd around the table clears for her and stares at her expectantly. Her eyes bore into the words carved out on the table. Tears lined up her eyes, her fists clenched in hope that the tears won't betray her strong appearance. The boy continues.

"Just so you know, this was for you. Don't know how it ended up being here. I think you should take your desk back."

Yerim entered the classroom and watched as he shoved the desk in Hyejoo's direction. She lept to Hyejoo's defense. Grabbing Hyejoo's hand, she dragged her to her original seat.

"I'll deal with them, don't worry." Yerim assured. She takes a look at Hyejoo's watery eyes. Not a single sound came out of Hyejoo, she wasn't sobbing, she wasn't angry. She just simply felt tired of the continuous torment.

Before Yerim could throw hands at the boy, the teacher stepped into the classroom. Everyone scrambled to their seats.

Trailing along was a girl. She trips while walking in but recovered quick. Then, she turned her body to face the class. Long neat dark hair covered her face. She spoke as if she was whispering. Out came a gentle and brittle voice.

"Hello." The girl seemed as if she's glass, ready to break at any moment.

The class stared at her in unison, each already forming a first impression of the newcomer.

"My name is Chaewon. Nice to meet you all." The girl then walked to the only empty seat. Eyes were glued on Chaewon as she walks. Right next to Hyejoo, she plopped down unnaturally. Everyone turned back to face the front, as if looking any longer would cause some misfortune upon them.

Hyejoo's eyes were still on Chaewon. The seat next to her has finally been filled. She wasn't sure if she was happy or upset, but she was aware that this was Chaewon's only option for a seat. She stares at Chaewon for a few minutes waiting for the girl to blink, but she never did. She sat in an unnaturally upright posture with her math textbook opened, never changing even though the teacher has moved on to the next page.

Chaewon stretches and yawns, causing Hyejoo to stumble back in shock. Chaewon turned to Hyejoo, looking into her eyes, no, her soul for a moment before asking.

"Hyejoo, do you have any snacks? I'm hungry."


	2. Who is She?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Things have been a little busy and I'll soon have waaay more work than right now so I thought I should post this chapter first. I'm working hard to write the other upcoming chapters so stay tuned :D
> 
> disclaimer: this is a work of pure fiction

Hyejoo had always enjoyed sleeping. It was an easy escape from this realm. It was where she was safe. She would usually have meaningless dreams, dreams about her just going to the mall, to the beach but she was alone most of the time. There was one time where she dreamt about Yerim, just handing her a banana milk drink, nothing more than that, thankfully. Yet, she would wake up flushed, cheeks burning for no reason.

This was not one of those nights. Hyejoo rarely had nightmares, but when she does, she would go to the kitchen and make something to eat. The sound of cereal being poured onto ceramic bowl was oddly soothing. Then she would pour the milk. The lights from the TV would illuminate the darkness as she watched old reruns of shows. How to recover from a nightmare by Ha Hyejoo.

Hyejoo’s eyelids fluttered open. Was she awake? Darkness consumed as far as her vision went. Hyejoo was not sure how she was lying down, but there she was, lying faced…up? She thinks that there was no telling of what direction she was facing but she felt her back resting on a surface. She sat up. It was devoid of temperature; she couldn’t feel a single breeze here either. Hyejoo felt trapped, trapped in an endless cell. Hyejoo never had a dream like this, she was aware that this was a dream as well, and that was rare too. Hyejoo wanted to get up and run around, to scream, to let out every emotion she has inside of her. The darkness was the only reason that she was still seated. Fear outweighing her curiosity, she has no other option but to sit. And wait.

Dense footsteps echoed in the entire space. Boots? The sound crept closer towards Hyejoo. A figure of a little girl around her age slowly advanced towards her. How was she illuminated, this, Hyejoo did not know. She assumed that physics did not apply to this…void? However, she was fully visible, there was no shadow on her, nor a single source of light too. It seemed like _she_ was the source. And soon, Hyejoo was visible too.

The girl was in a white flowy dress that extended to her knees. Both her hands held onto a single stalk of a white flower, holding it close to her chest. Hyejoo wondered if she was on an episode of The Bachelorette. Long blonde hair cascading down below shoulder length. Her face seemed pale enough to be translucent, lips parted as if words were at the tip of her tongue, yet she was silent. Hyejoo couldn’t figure out if the girl was sad or in pain, but all she knew was that the girl looked beautiful, fairy-like. Hyejoo looked at herself, she was in the pyjamas she was wearing before she went to sleep. If there was an alternate version to Peter Pan, this was it.

Hyejoo was still seated, not knowing which fight or flight response she should take. The girl didn’t pose as a threat to her yet. In fact, if Hyejoo were to stand up, she would easily tower the girl, or even throw her to outer space too if she tried. The girl stood in front of her, staring down at Hyejoo. Hyejoo returns the stare as well and soon enough they were in a staring competition, with an unspoken rule that whoever blinks or talks first loses. The girl then held out the white flower reluctantly, prompting Hyejoo to accept it. Hyejoo glanced at the white flower. Maybe it was the girl’s hesitance, maybe it was Sooyoung’s voice that told her not to accept items from strangers, but something about the innocent flower had a sinister aura.

Hyejoo took it anyways.

She couldn’t bear to reject the pretty girl’s offer. Besides, what can a flower do to her?

The girl knelt down on one knee, to Hyejoo’s eye level. She leaned in to Hyejoo’s ear. For the first time, Hyejoo experienced temperature in this dream. The cold air that the girl exhaled made the hair on Hyejoo’s nape stand, and icy tears that landed on Hyejoo’s shoulder. Her whisper was almost inaudible but thank god for the silence that this void was, Hyejoo was able to catch the words she uttered.

“Thank you.”

* * *

Sooyoung swings open Hyejoo’s bedroom door. “GOOOOOOD MORNING! Oh, you’re up already.” Sooyoung took note of Hyejoo’s erratic breathing and sweat dotting her forehead. “What’s wrong sweetie?”

Hyejoo was still staring forward, almost trancelike, Sooyoung decided to cross Hyejoo’s personal boundaries. Grabbing her face in her two hands, she turned her daughter’s attention back to her. And Hyejoo finally blinked. “Mom. Why are you holding my face?”

Sooyoung looked at her like she just stated the obvious. “Hyejoo, you looked like you saw a ghost! I had to do something. Anyways, it’s 8 in the A.M.s and I think you’re gonna be late if you don’t move your butt in 5...4…” Sooyoung faked looking at a non-existent watch on her wrist.

“Shit!” Hyejoo almost fumbled out of bed.

“Language!” Sooyoung chided.

* * *

And there she is, the girl in her dreams now has a name, Chaewon. The girl had the exact same features, except that she has dark hair. The girl is now, her tablemate.

“How did you know my name?” Hyejoo blinks in fear.

“Well, Ms Wong gave me the class list and seating arrangement. So, I took the liberty to memorise it.” Chaewon replies matter-of-factly.

“So, any snacks? This lesson’s pretty boring.” Hyejoo took offense to that. No matter how much the school has ignored her, Ms Vivi Wong was the only teacher willing to talk to her. And Hyejoo thinks Ms Wong deserves a little credit for that by actually paying attention in her class. History had always been her favourite subject anyways.

“No. Also, this is a history class.” Chaewon follows Hyejoo’s gaze. Oh, she has had her math textbook out the entire time. She promptly swaps it with another book in her bag. Truthfully, Chaewon could care less about school.

* * *

“Why are you following me?” Chaewon was very much like a fly that kept buzzing every time it crossed Hyejoo’s ears.

Chaewon pouts. “Aren’t you gonna show the newcomer around?”

“No. Go find someone else since you’ve memorised everyone’s names.” Hyejoo finds a spot at the corner of the canteen. This is it, the daily walk of shame. She swiftly walks over, avoiding eye contact with every human being, including Chaewon. The shorter girl can only skip behind Hyejoo, following her. Chaewon notes the stares that both of them were getting, mostly on Hyejoo.

Hyejoo sits on the bench and rests the plate of tteokbokki she bought earlier on the table. Chaewon follows suit, sitting adjacent to Hyejoo. She brings out her Kirby lunchbox from her tote bag.

“You’re weird.” Hyejoo states as she munches on her food.

“Why? I thought tote bags are in trend right now.” Chaewon looks at her bag worriedly.

“It’s not that, it’s the fact that you bring your bag around. No one does that.” Hyejoo doesn’t even look up.

“Oh,” Chaewon ponders, “Haha…I guess I should go back to class.” As if on command, Chaewon stands up and runs back to the classroom. Hyejoo watches as her small figure disappears beyond the canteen. How can someone’s running be so…adorable? That was the only word Hyejoo could think of.

The Kirby lunchbox stares at Hyejoo, silently tempting her to open it. Hyejoo gives in without hesitation. The box was filled with-

“Peanuts? I didn’t know you were into peanuts Hyejoo.” Yerim chirps. She puts her plate down, sitting beside Hyejoo. “Was that Chaewon? How is she?”

Hyejoo gazes at Yerim. “Aren’t you afraid that people are gonna talk shit about you?”

“Just because I hang out with you? And no, I’m not afraid of them.” Yerim assures, returning to her food. Hyejoo falls silent.

“The peanuts aren’t mine, they’re Chaewon’s. And she is…” Hyejoo pauses, finding the right word, “Eccentric.”

“Why did you open my lunchbox!!!!!” Hyejoo tilts her head up to see Chaewon half running, half walking, but shouting at the top of her lungs.

“My nuts!” Chaewon cradles the lunchbox in her arms. She picks up a peanut and throws in her mouth.

“Case and point.” Hyejoo continues eating. “Yerim this is Chaewon, Chaewon this is-“

“Yerim! Nice to meet you. Do you want to try a peanut? They’re peeled so you don’t have to peel them. This is so nice.” Chaewon rambles on about peanuts.

Hyejoo’s eyes widen. “You had a snack and you asked me for one.”

“Well, I can’t take my super bright pink Kirby lunchbox out without Ms Wong noticing right?” Chaewon defends.

“Will you be hungry later? Chaewon, this isn’t a meal.” Yerim interjects.

“I have to diet! I’m on a peanut only diet.” Yerim and Hyejoo exchange a look. The ‘Yep, Chaewon _is_ eccentric’ look.

* * *

“So, who is able to tell me when the Treaty of Versailles happened?” Ms Wong asks.

Chaewon, not even bothering to raise her hand, shouts, “The 28th of June, 1919, at exactly 3.42pm, thank GOD it wasn’t raining the day they signed it if not-“ She stops once she realised the class was staring at her like she was nuts.

“Th-thank you, Chaewon.” Ms Wong looks at her, shocked but returns teaching.

Hyejoo is stunned too. Her tablemate is full of surprises. Hyejoo whispers, “You’re a history nerd?”

“No, I was simply present when they signed it.”

Hyejoo bursts into laughter, it was the first time the class had ever seen Hyejoo laugh, or even smile. Abruptly cut off by the confused looks from the class, Hyejoo clears her throat and flips a page of the textbook. Strike two for the back row.

* * *

As soon as Ms Wong stepped out of the classroom, signalling the end of school for the day, the boy with the vandalised desk advances towards Hyejoo’s desk.

“Let’s settle the score, Joo Joo.”

Chaewon raises her eyebrow. “What? That’s so lame.”

“So what? None of your business.” The boy snaps.

“I’m sure you can come up with a better name than that.” Hyejoo turns to face Chaewon. _Hey, I thought you were on my side!_

“Shut up fairy, I didn’t ask for your opinion.”

Hyejoo watches as Chaewon’s emotionless face turns into something so menacing, frankly Hyejoo didn’t think Chaewon had it in her. Chaewon balls up her fists, shaking with anger.

Calmly, she stands up and walks towards him. Each footstep had a resounding impact, Hyejoo did not need to look at Chaewon’s face to know that she meant business. Chaewon simply leans into his ear and whisper some incomprehensible secret.

Hyejoo can only watch as his face. First, his smirk starts to drop, then his legs wobble involuntarily. His face slowly contorts, eyebrows knitted and genuine fear taking over. Finally, he dashes out of the classroom.

Chaewon turns around with a bright smile on her face, looking right at Hyejoo.

“Assa!” Her lips form a little heart shape whenever Chaewon laughs, and which Hyejoo began to notice.

Hyejoo stares at her, wide-eyed. “What did you say to him?”

“Doesn’t matter! I think he won’t bother us again.” Chaewon chirps.

* * *

Hyejoo decides that she will not take the bus today. Today, she walks out of school. She did this a hundred times alone, when the majority of the students had left. Some days it would pour, which Hyejoo thanks Sooyoung for always nagging at her to bring an umbrella along. The umbrella has a permanent spot in Hyejoo’s bag now.

On this very day, it pours as well. Hyejoo whips out her umbrella. The umbrella complimented her personality, dark and sharp, she opens it. She takes a few steps, muddy puddles everywhere, she hates that it makes her shoes dirty. A presence looms behind her. She turns around.

Chaewon stands underneath the shelter, at the very edge. She extends her leg out to feel the rain, with hands clutched tightly on her tote bag, as if for balance. Chaewon was trying to find joy in the gloomy weather, Hyejoo could see the crease in her forehead, she starts walking towards her.

“Come on, let’s share the umbrella.” Hyejoo extends her arm, inviting Chaewon to join her.

Chaewon stares at her emotionless for the first few seconds, then her lips break into a smile. Grabbing Hyejoo’s hand, the two walk the downpour together, arms linked and huddled together for warmth in the unrelenting weather.

Hyejoo turns to the shorter girl. “Where are you going? Home?”

Chaewon slows down, causing Hyejoo to slow down as well. “Not yet. I feel like exploring the area. See what’s good around here y’know?”

Hyejoo stares at Chaewon, bright idea forming in her mind. “Okay newcomer, then let’s explore the area together.”

* * *

Eventually, they had to end up at a McDonald’s. With their value meals at affordable prices, this is a student’s go to. Hyejoo offers to buy Chaewon a meal, to thank her. And now, Chaewon is munching on fries, after adding 9 packets of salt.

Hyejoo can’t even eat her own meal. She can _smell_ the salt. She should have stopped her by the third packet.

“Chaewon, you’re crazy. That amount of salt might kill you…”

“I wanna feel something.”

“Not like this!”

Chaewon looks at Hyejoo. Concern is oozing out of Hyejoo’s eyes, and at that moment Chaewon felt a pang of regret. What is this? Conscience?

“Also, I wanted to thank you for just now.” Hyejoo looks down at her tray of food. It wasn’t that Hyejoo needed help or anything. She could probably beat that boy in an arm wrestling match if it comes down to it. She was just glad that someone was willing to stand up for her.

“Ahh…it’s nothing much. He was an asshole.” Chaewon swats her hand around. Hyejoo looks up at Chaewon and for the first time, she sees her in a different light. Her eyes trail back to the heap of salt on the fries.

“If I lose my tablemate to kidney failure, then he’s gonna come back and harass me.” Hyejoo pouts.

“I won’t die, I’m a demon.” Chaewon says, nonchalant.

“Yeah, and you eat babies for breakfast.” Hyejoo adds on.

“I could if I tried.”

“Haha, yeah right…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the salt thingy was based on a true story and i tried a fry and my kidneys started to rot immediately.
> 
> twitter: @slrsluggie i start to tweet things now yay


	3. Upcoming Science Project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hyejoo finally invites her only friend, yerim over for the much talked about science project, keeping her promise to sooyoung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry for the lack of updates!! i'm getting busier with schoolwork and i was stuck on this chapter for a while...  
> i hope you enjoy this chapter!!

Hyejoo paces around her room. Then she flops on to her bed in agony, letting out a long groan. She is staring at her the phone in her hands. The text box’s line ever flickering, waiting for Hyejoo’s words. Hyejoo wasn’t used to texting people in her real life. Online friends were much easier to talk to since all she did was play Mario Kart with them and talk about memes. She would only ever text Sooyoung about her schedule or what she wants to eat, Jungeun for if she is in _deep_ trouble and needed help. How hard can this be? She just needed to text one person. She quickly types and sends the message. Hyejoo proceeds to chuck her phone as far away as possible. The phone lands upright, and in the same moment, the screen lights up. The notification sound woke Hyejoo from her fort of pillows that she has put on her head, trying to bury herself. She scrambles to pick up her phone.

Hyejoo: do u wanna discuss about the project at my place?

Yerim: Sure! When and what time?

Yerim sure doesn’t waste time.

* * *

Yerim sits at her study table. Her room is decorated with Harry Potter items. Her little love for Harry Potter as a kid grew into her interest in the mythical and magical currently. She spends her time falling into the endless tabs of Wikipedia pages, learning more than one should typically know about these topics.

A prized realistic wand on a stand displayed on her shelf, pictures and notes of ancient dragons and demons pinned on top of other papers on her notice board. Her room was generally neat, which she took pride in that. Her table was the only place in her room where she was unable to find time to clear it properly, books and loose paper stacked high around her table and the tiny space in the middle of the towers was where she did her work. Right now, the space is being occupied by her little journal. Yerim likes noting down what she did every day and writing her feelings into it. It keeps her levelheaded. She opens it.

Entry:

Hyejoo doodles in her textbooks. How cute…

She writes a new entry.

She proceeds to draw a smiley face at the end, what she failed to realise was that there was a smile on her face as well.

* * *

Sunsets are always beautiful. Today’s sky was painted with shades of azure blue, cotton candy pink, and warm orange. Hyejoo thinks that she can look at that forever. She captures it with her phone camera to keep this moment everlasting. It did not even matter if Yerim was late, Hyejoo had the sky to keep her company. Frankly, Hyejoo was more nervous about the whole thing, thinking that this delay was a sign from the gods to aid her to be better prepared. Hyejoo is standing outside the school gate, head turning around to look for Yerim.

Hyejoo’s head whips around to find a panting Yerim standing behind her. “Hyejoo, I’m sorry for being late, here.” Yerim hands her a banana milk drink. This is just like a dream she had before. Hyejoo looks at her, flustered, but takes it. “Thanks.” She pokes the straw in and starts drinking.

Yerim lets out a breath she did not know she was holding. Her worried expression was wiped of her face, now replaced with a relaxed and smiley one. The two walk off into the sunset. Yerim rattles on about her extra curriculum activities, Hyejoo listens with no objections. Hyejoo thinks she can listen to Yerim talk forever.

* * *

Hyejoo enters her apartment, she surveys the area before calling out.

“Mom?”

Jungeun’s head pops out from the couch. “Hyejoo?” She shuffles in her home slippers to the door to see a tiny Yerim hiding behind her daughter. “Hi, Mrs Ha.” Jungeun shoots the girl an awkward mom smile.

“Where’s other mom?” Hyejoo cuts off their little meeting.

“She’s at her Zumba class right now. Why?”

“Nothing. We’ll be in my room.” Hyejoo grabs Yerim’s hand as she brings her along.

* * *

Hyejoo shuts the door behind the both of them. Yerim wonders around this foreign space for a while. The Ha Hyejoo’s room. A queen sized bed stood in the majority of the room, a large tapestry of Korra hung above the headboard. A dry cabinet of various cameras displayed; they look well maintained too. A large bookshelf right beside it, Yerim stokes the spines of the books, lined up. They were mostly about history or just general knowledge, unusual for a 14 year old. The atmosphere of the room was generally bright despite the amount of antiques and dark coloured items, blinds drawn up to allow sunlight to come in.

Yerim walks over to the TV and sees the game consoles Hyejoo has. “Don’t touch those.” Hyejoo warns. “I’m sorry my room’s in a mess…just ignore it or whatever.”

“It’s okay. My room’s like that too.” Yerim stands awkwardly in the middle of the room, afraid that she might accidentally touch an item Hyejoo has put off limits to. Hyejoo pulls out some papers and books and throws it on the ground before sitting down, legs crossed. Yerim follows suit, setting her bag aside, she pulls out the same papers and books. The two are looking at the work seriously, the air between them so dense as neither dared to speak. Hyejoo clears her throat, Yerim took that as a signal to ease the tension between them.

“I have Animal Crossing too, y’know.” Yerim says, eyes not leaving her book. Hyejoo looks at her. Online friends were fun and all, but she could never meet them in real life to talk about it, she wished that they would be in her life, in physical form, so school days would never get so lonely.

Hyejoo values Yerim, as a friend first and foremost, but when she asks herself, truly, she finds that the answer is always that she cares about the girl. Hyejoo did not want to ruin what they have between them, and she surely does not want to ruin Yerim’s reputation in school by hanging out with her, no matter how much she enjoys the time they spend together. It feels like they were legally allowed to interact when those losers send Yerim over to ask a question. And she sure makes that little time was worthwhile, sometimes even purposely stretching it when that particular school day felt long. Yerim seemed to not mind. Yerim was sunshine to Hyejoo, and Hyejoo enjoyed basking in the sunlight. She did not want to end up being her eclipse.

“Good for you.” Hyejoo responds.

“You don’t even wanna exchange Dodo codes or something?” Yerim was thrown off by Hyejoo’s answer, a little disappointed maybe.

“Let’s do our work.” Hyejoo regretted choosing Yerim as her partner. Sure, it felt right in the moment when Yerim asked, and how could Hyejoo turn her down when she’s looking right at her with those puppy eyes. In the grand scheme of things, this was a massive failure for Hyejoo’s plan to keep Yerim safe from gossip and bullying, until they graduate. Saying “okay” led her to harbor guilt in her heart as long as this project goes on. She wishes things were different. She wished that she was openly able to spend time with Yerim whenever she wanted to without scrutinising looks people were giving them.

Yerim takes her answer as a signal to properly do her work, demoralized by Hyejoo’s sudden change in attitude. Things were going so well…what did I do wrong?

They work in silence before Hyejoo breaks it this time. “Do you want water? I’ll go get some.” She leaves without Yerim’s answer.

Yerim exhales as Hyejoo closes the door. She flops onto the floor, staring at the celling. Something catches her eye; she gets up and goes to a drawer that sits in front of the window. She picks up a photo frame.

* * *

Hyejoo brings in a tray with 2 glasses on top and sets it down on her table. She hears Yerim laugh. Hyejoo thinks that Yerim has a contagious laughter, and she would laugh with her if she wasn’t laughing at her own childhood photos. Small Hyejoo in pigtails making a silly face, who wouldn’t cheese at that. “HEY! PUT THAT DOWN.”

“You were so cute! What happened?” Yerim jokes. Hyejoo remains in a poker face.

“I’m just kidding. You’re still cute.” Yerim sets the photo back on the drawer, then pats Hyejoo’s head. Hyejoo lets her.

“My mom wanted it there.” Hyejoo explains, internally grumbling at Sooyoung’s absurd requests. They return sitting on the ground.

“Speaking of that, I think it’s really cool you have two moms. It’s not common around here.”

“I’ve always thought that this was normal. Until people told me it wasn’t.” Hyejoo stares at her book, but Yerim could tell that her mind is going elsewhere. Yerim attempts to pull her back.

“Well, if it’s worth anything, nothing is normal. There are so many people with many different family backgrounds.” Yerim speaks, maintaining eye contact, determined to pull Hyejoo out of the dark place she is in. “Think of it as…a blessing! You’re gonna get your laundry done twice the speed with two moms or whatever moms do.”

Hyejoo stares at Yerim in disbelief, then she lets out a chuckle. It is really tempting to let your guard down around Yerim, something about her that you feel encouraged to spill. For a moment, Hyejoo forgot her “Protect Yerim” plan.

“It’s hard for my moms to go out together in this town. People talk shit about them. I don’t understand why.”

Yerim places her hand on Hyejoo’s back, in an attempt to comfort her.

“Family outings are rare…once I understood words, we don’t ever go out together again. I get that they’re protecting me from harsh comments…but you know sometimes I just want to go to the supermarket with BOTH my moms.”

Hyejoo lets out a long groan, burying her face in her hands.

“I’m sorry, let’s return to- “Before Hyejoo could continue, Yerim lept to her, hugging her as tight as she can. Yerim hopes that the other girl can understand what she wants to convey, without words. The message appears to be sent when Hyejoo reciprocates, hugging her back and closing her eyes.

Hyejoo has met tons of people that were mean to her. Growing up in an “abnormal” family as others would call it, she has heard many different kinds of words said to her. Plus, that incident that happened last year, she has solidified her place as the school’s outcast. She has learnt to deal with it as maturely as she can, even trying to look for a positive side to this. But somedays when it gets too much, she just wants to talk to someone about it. She couldn’t bear to break Sooyoung’s heart, she knows that her mom would step her foot in, and it would just cause the other kids to hate her more. Jungeun was a little too distant, and Hyejoo thought it would be awkward to approach her mom for help on this situation. Either way, both her mothers have been spending Hyejoo’s entire life trying to shield their daughter from this treatment. It would have been heartbreaking to know that they’ve failed at that. Hyejoo thinks she can just bear with it for a while more. When things get tough, she promises herself that this would be over soon, just bear with it a little while more.

The number of people that were genuinely nice to her, Hyejoo thinks she can count them with her fingers. Yerim was one that always stood out in her mind, as if she was screaming positive words to her constantly. Her positivity is so contagious, that being in her presence makes Hyejoo feel like everything would be okay. Hyejoo wishes that this hug could continue. But she knows that when this is over, it would serve as a strong reminder that there is someone there for her. And that someone, is Yerim.

* * *

“How are you winning for the second time in a row?” Yerim whines. “I play Mario Kart too!”

“Not enough, I think.” Hyejoo scores another first place in the grand prix mode. She punches her fist in the air as her character, Shy Guy, crosses the finishing line in first place.

“Rematch! I demand a rematch.” Yerim whines.

“Okay, just accept your loss after this one.” Hyejoo restarts the grand prix, letting Yerim choose the circuits that she felt more confident in. Yoshi, Hyejoo’s main was being played by Yerim the whole time, because she made a small comment about liking to play as Yoshi.

The circuit begins and they race. Hyejoo feels that winning is pointless, they both know who would win, proven by the last 2 games. Hyejoo turns to look at Yerim, without looking at the track, Hyejoo half-heartedly races. The TV’s lights illuminated Yerim’s face because she insisted to turn off the lights so that she can focus better. Her brows furrow and the tip of her tongue stick out, showing her determination to beat the second-time-in-a-row winner. The moon beyond Hyejoo’s windows reminds her that Yerim would have to go soon. A soft smile slips out, betraying Hyejoo’s façade when Yerim cheers as she crosses the finishing line in first place.

“Did you see that! I beat your ass.” Yerim does a little dance to spite the loser.

“Yeah, yeah, that was a fluke.”

“You’re such a sore loser…” Yerim pouts.

A loud crash could be heard throughout the apartment. The two girls exchange a look of confusion. Jungeun swings open the door minutes later. “Did you girls hear that?”

Hyejoo groans. She knows to always call the other mom when it came to dealing with spiders in the household. This mom was afraid of even the smallest things. “Yeah mom, sounded like it came from the kitchen.”

Jungeun tries putting up a strong front as she is the only adult in the house currently. “Let’s investigate this TOGETHER.”

* * *

The trio crept towards the kitchen as they walked down the hallway. Hyejoo holding a tripod, positioning it like she’s ready to swing at the intruder. Yerim was right behind Hyejoo, gripping on her shoulders. She was not afraid, on the contrary, she was really excited. Jungeun was fidgety, ready to run at any moment, the kids are the only reason that Jungeun is staying.

Indeed, there is a figure in the kitchen back facing them, standing at the sink, pitch dark. Hyejoo inches slowly towards the figure and raises her tripod, ready to strike down.

“HYEJOO WAIT!” Jungeun screams. Hyejoo freezes. The lights turn on.

Shards of what used to be a ceramic bowl littered around the figure. In the corner, hunched over the sink was a tipsy Sooyoung.

“HellooOOO girls. Fancy a bowl of cereal?” Sooyoung slurred, her cheeks were fully red, her hair looks like a bird’s nest. She holds a bowl of cereal with milk filled to the brim, sloshing and spilling whenever she moved. She shoves it to Yerim, offering the girl which in turn, spills on her shirt, Yerim flinches. Hyejoo stares in shock. She had never seen her mother in this state.

“Girls, go back to Hyejoo’s room.” Jungeun rolls the sleeves of her sweater up, advancing towards Sooyoung, cooing her to give her the bowl. The two fight animatedly over the bowl, Sooyoung raising it above their heads so the shorter woman couldn’t reach. Milk rains down on the both of them while Sooyoung keeps it above their heads as Jungeun tries to snatch it from her hands. This could very well be a scenario one sees in elementary school.

Hyejoo escorts Yerim back to her room.

* * *

“You know what. I suddenly support homophobia.” The girls were standing apart, both in shock as to what occurred earlier. “I’m so sorry Yerim.” Hyejoo rummages through her closet. In one swift motion, she takes out a plain black sweater and hands it to the other girl. “Sorry, I only wear dark coloured clothing.”

Hyejoo does a mini recap of her day in her mind. Why did she had to bring Yerim over? Why bring her into this mess? She was actually excited to let Sooyoung see her friend, yet her mother appeared less sober than she thought. She feels responsible for ruining this day for her friend as worries stack one after another.

“It’s okay! Don’t worry about it, thanks for the sweater.” The enthusiasm in Yerim’s voice was lost, the other girl could tell, she was just being polite about this. Other kinds of worries were going through her mind. What if Yerim doesn’t want to talk to me anymore? Why did I ruin my chances with-

Yerim grabs the girl by her shoulders, staring intently into her eyes. “Hyejoo. Snap out of it. I’m okay, really! Don’t overthink it.” Without missing a beat, Yerim turns around and starts undressing.

Hyejoo whips her head around, cheeks burning she thinks she might have a fever. “AT LEAST GIVE ME A HEADS UP.”

“We’re both girls, I’m okay with it. Okay, you can turn around.” Yerim looks adorable in her clothes, the sweater’s size a little too big for her. Hyejoo likes oversized sweaters, but on Yerim, it looks like the clothes are trying to swallow her whole.

Yerim makes a mental note to ask for Hyejoo’s fabric softener brand one day.

* * *

“Sooyoung.” Jungeun is shaking the other woman’s lifeless body. Sooyoung was spread out on the queen-sized bed, mumbling to herself.

“Sooyoung, what the hell happened?”

“Zumba ladies invited me to drink. Ladies’ night.” Sooyoung hiccups.

“And the sneaking in?”

“Sorry I smashed one of the bowls. Didn’t want to wake you guys up and see me like that.”

“Well, you did a great job at that. We need to talk about this.”

Sooyoung does a sloppy salute, also giving Jungeun a silly smile before passing out on the bed. Jungeun leaves the room to give the girls an explanation.

* * *

Once again, the sun rises. Hyejoo ignores Yerim the entire school day, avoiding her as much as she can. She prays that she never has to talk about the happenings of the previous day. She thinks that she can never face Yerim again.

On the other hand, Yerim would not allow Hyejoo to feel bad about the incident, shooting her a warm smile whenever she can, only to be returned with cold stares. But beyond that, she could tell that Hyejoo’s eyes carry remorse and guilt. Chaewon, sitting beside Hyejoo, feels the tension between the two.

“Y’all got something to say to each other?” Chaewon’s eyes dart back and forth. Yerim, just sitting two seats in front of their row, keeps turning back to look at Hyejoo.

“No.” Hyejoo’s head was kept down, staring intently into the textbook she might just burn holes into the book using her vision.

“Okay, but it looks like she has something to tell you. Her neck’s gonna snap if she turns one more time, can you go talk to her after class or something?” Hyejoo was being irritating, Chaewon feels the need to step in.

Hyejoo flips a page. Her iron will keeping her head from looking up, she does not want to accidentally meet Yerim’s gaze, two times was enough for today.

“Are you ignoring me?” Chaewon blocks Hyejoo’s vision by waving her hand between her and the textbook.

“If you’re gonna be this annoying, then go join the rest of the class.”

“I can’t. This is the only empty seat. I have to sit beside your moody ass for the rest of the school year.”

Hyejoo balls up her fist. Wait, this is Ms Wong’s class, she doesn’t want to cause a scene in her class.

“Too bad for you then.”

* * *

Yerim sits alone at her own desk, head buried in her arms. The classroom is empty and the silence was calming, class ended half an hour ago. She feels sleepy due to the afternoon heat and the hard desks in school that were for some reason, comforting. She goes into a deep sleep until-

“Yerim! Why are you still here?”

She looks up, seeing light again after a long time of darkness, eyes taking a while to adjust to the brightness. The white light dissolves into…Heejin! Yerim shoots up, sitting with perfect posture as if the teacher had just called on her to answer a question.

“I…fell asleep.”

“It’s has already been 30 minutes since classes have ended…you’re telling me no one tried to wake you up?”

“I guess.” The both of them sit in silence, brains churning to think of something to continue the conversation. Heejin breaks the silence.

“Can I ask, what happened to the person who got their table swapped?”

“Oh,” Yerim refreshes her memory, “he got mad and tried to force Hyejoo to take it back…but Chaewon stepped in and _really_ scared him off.”

“Chaewon? New student?”

Yerim nods.

“This school takes in anyone and everyone it seems…” Heejin comments to herself.

“Can I also ask you a question?” There was an itch at the back of Yerim’s mind that she was unable to scratch, Heejin seems like the most possible person to ease that.

“What happened to Hyejoo last year?”

Heejin’s gaze falters for a slight moment, Yerim could tell that she was brought back to memories, memories of someone directly involved as her gaze was neither condescending or that it carried hatred for Hyejoo, like the other people that she has tried asking. A new perspective, Yerim thought.

Heejin calculates her odds. Yerim seemed caring towards the girl and was even worried for her. Yerim knew who the victim of the desk was, so did Heejin, but neither of them said her name out loud, the words on the desk did not state either. However, the message was so clearly directed to Hyejoo, as Heejin thinks, relating to the past year’s incident. She believes that the girl harbours no ill intentions. Heejin comes to the decision that the other girl should know about the incident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #CHAEWON: GET YOUR PUSSY ASS OFF THE SEAT AND GO TALK TO HER!!!
> 
> HYERIM NATION WHERE U AT??? a pinch of angst is good for the soul :D
> 
> next chapter we're gonna dive into the INCIDENT™
> 
> twitter: @slrsluggie if u wanna be moots :)


	4. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> confession letters and secrecy...heejin thinks that it is impossible to talk to her crush, fate decides to prove her wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! back with another chapter, things WILL get busy now for me  
> me vs squeezing 2139821 aus into this chapter...  
> i hope you enjoy this little backstory + little hyunhye... HAHAHA

Heejin walks down the unfamiliar corridor, repeating her classroom number to herself so she does not forget where she is supposed to be. The transition from primary to secondary school was a big jump for her. Being alone most of the times in her primary school, she feels difficult to approach people. However, the opposite happened frequently. Boys usually lined up outside her classroom or waited for her class to end to confess to her, in which Heejin politely declines. On the other hand, girls would exclude her from the class for the very same reason. On rare occasions where girls confessed, she would feel her heart skip a beat.

Secondary school was where you were supposed to “glo up”. She wonders if she could befriend someone here. Heejin arrives at the designated classroom. Noise filled the air as first year students were either looking for their classrooms or catching up with old friends, forming cliques already. The classroom is mostly empty. Apparently, arriving late is a way to make yourself look cool. Heejin chooses to sit at the back, not wanting to garner any attention. Honestly, she was dreading social interaction, having barely enough experience on making friends. Plenty on handling confessions though. There was another girl sitting at the back as well, Heejin walks to the other end.

“You wanna sit beside me?” Heejin turns to look at the girl that shouted at her.

She sits beside the window, the sunlight a huge contrast to her appearance. Her arm propping her head up on the table. Her face almost in a constant scowl, the only trait that kept her from being completely scary was her cute triangle shaped lips.

Heejin makes her way to the empty seat beside her, stopping halfway suddenly. Having doubts that the girl was just being nice to her, maybe she had a motive.

Seeing that, the other girl gets up from her seat and moves to sit beside her.

“Was I that scary?”

“No…”

“I thought you were gonna sit beside me.”

“No, I wasn’t.”

“Well, shit. It’s awkward now huh.”

They sit in silence as students began to fill up the other seats, including the girl’s original seat.

“I can’t go back now either.”

The girl extends her hand for a handshake.

“I’m Hyejoo.” Seeing no reason to be rude to the girl, Heejin shakes it.

“Heejin.”

Heejin thinks that her first friend in school is odd. As she couldn’t spend time with people, she began observing them, and Hyejoo is one of a kind.

* * *

Since they were tablemates, it was natural that they got close really quick. The duo looked like they were attached at the hip, going everywhere with the other always by their side, be it choosing a partner, lunch, after school. Having to sit beside each other every day, their merged table became their little shared space. With Hyejoo’s pens spilling onto Heejin’s side of the table and Heejin’s textbook constantly being in the middle as Hyejoo could not be bothered to bring hers, they always had to share. Heejin did not want to spend a lesson without her tablemate, she kept her entertained and made secondary school bearable. Usually Heejin would keep Hyejoo out of trouble, holding her back whenever Hyejoo felt like throwing hands, or sneaking the answer to her if Hyejoo got asked on by the teacher. Hyejoo had the potential to be the smartest student in the cohort, Heejin thinks, but her attitude was the only thing preventing her from fulfilling it. Heejin is determined to help her. Heejin would tutor her tablemate for free. Hyejoo would gift her snacks in return for her service.

Hyejoo would stand up for Heejin if she got picked on by the other girls. Her sharp gaze and scowl combo would shut them up most of the time, so she did not have to fight them, as per Heejin’s request to stay out of trouble.

Half a year passed, and they’ve grown so close, it was weird seeing one without the other.

* * *

It’s always exciting to be doing something you shouldn’t, such as eating snacks while the lesson is going on, which was what the duo frequently does. Being at the back of the classroom can have its advantages, especially if the teacher has really bad eyesight. Opening confession letters was today’s highlight.

Hyejoo’s hand ruffles underneath Heejin’s desk, she feels a few smaller papers among others.

“Let’s see who it’s from today.”

After Hyejoo has opened the first confession letter for Heejin, after Heejin’s many attempts to snatch it back due to embarrassment, Heejin is numb to it. The both of them found amusement in these letters, even critising the grammar and cringing at the writing sometimes.

“Eunwoo again? This boy just won’t quit it huh.” Hyejoo scans through the paper.

Hyejoo reads the contents out loud. “I think you’re suffering from a lack of vitamin me. Heejin, I think you need a daily dosage.”

Both girls cackle silently as soon as Hyejoo finished reading, tummies aching from the lack of sound produced.

“Cringefest. Next one please.” Heejin instructs.

Hyejoo brings out another paper, this one was elegantly decorated, wax seal and all.

“Ooo fancy, I think this one’s from a girl. Only girls put in _this_ much thought.” Hyejoo opens it with meticulously, with her penknife.

Both girls were open with the fact that Heejin is gay. Heejin decided that it was safe to come out to Hyejoo once she found out that both her parents had ‘Mrs’ as their titles. Hyejoo reciprocates by making fun of men with Heejin.

Heejin’s heart beats faster after hearing Hyejoo assume it was from a girl. This town was homophobic, whoever did this had the guts, plus receiving a letter from a girl wasn’t everyday for her.

Hyejoo clears her throat dramatically, holding the letter vertically like a scroll.

“Heejin. When I first looked at you, my heart fluttered. I don’t think anyone else has this effect on me. After our first meeting, I couldn’t stop thinking about you. I even started to look for your face in crowds, hoping I can catch a glimpse of that beautiful smile you wear. P.S. I think it’s cute that you play sudoku.”

She flips the paper front and back.

“It’s anonymous!” Hyejoo announces, “This is a decently written one too. Long time since we had this kind of writing.” Hyejoo flicks at the paper and scrunches up her face as if she just tasted something delicious.

“I just KNOW it’s from a girl. Only girls are big brained with words. And also, you play sudoku? Nerd. Glad she’s okay with it though.”

“Shut up Hyejoo. Sudoku helps me think.”

“Doesn’t look like it though.”

“One more word from you…”

“Alright simmer down princess…I’ll open the last letter.”

Hyejoo begins opening the last letter, Heejin on the other hand isn’t listening anymore. The previous letter stuck out to her like a sore thumb.

Heejin couldn’t keep her theory to herself. “Do you think the anon letter is from Hyunjin?”

“So, you think your crush confessed to you?” Hyejoo stares at Heejin in disbelief, “Well, I think your crush is straight Heejin, I’m sorry.” Hyejoo grips Heejin’s shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. “Plus, how the hell would she know that you play sudoku?”

Heejin avoids the latter question. “How would you know that she’s straight? Soccer is such a lesbian sport.”

“Believe what you want then…” Hyejoo gives up, “you better confess before she graduates and goes to god knows where. Then you don’t have a chance anymore.”

Kim Hyunjin. Graduating cohort, the duo’s senior. Also, soccer star, the sport that brought the school to fame. Word around the freshmen was Hyunjin scored the final goal that made the school champion in the nationals. She was basically this school’s hero and not a single student has not heard of her. Of course, Heejin had to have a crush on the school’s most popular kid. Heejin, like a lovestruck fool, often gushed about how cool her crush is, even dragging Hyejoo to watch her soccer games with her. Every now and then when Hyunjin would even look at Heejin’s general direction in the seats, Heejin would smack Hyejoo’s arm with excitement.

Hyejoo however, could give less of a shit for the school’s hotshot.

Heejin knows she isn’t being delusional, she had good evidence as to why she thought Hyunjin sent the letter. On one fateful day, she was late for her club meeting.

* * *

Heejin rocked on her chair, deep in thought. “I think this is the last straw for them. I think they’re really going to kick me out.”

Hyejoo sighed. “Name one good thing about staying in the art club.”

Heejin glared at her. “C’mon Hyejoo, you know I just need the credits.”

“You could have joined the dance club with your skills AND get the credits you needed. Yet, here you are, wasting your time.”

Heejin hastily packed her bag and cradled a pile of books in her arms. “Talk to you later, I really have to go.”

As soon as the bell rang, Heejin sprinted with the help of Hyejoo giving her a little boost by pushing her as a head start, encouraging her in spirit. Closing her eyes, she ran down the empty hallway, or so she thought.

Heejin crashes into someone, impact causing her to fly to the floor, books strewn everywhere.

“HEY watch where you’re going you-“

Heejin’s eyes fluttered open. Staring right back at her was Hyunjin, gaze intense yet gentle. She was already squatting and picking up Heejin’s books. Hyunjin turned around to glare at the boy who was shouting at Heejin, as if on command, he walked away, leaving the two in the now empty hallway.

“Are you hurt anywhere?” Hyunjin placed her hand on Heejin’s arm and turns it around, looking for injuries.

Heejin flinched, not due to pain, but to the heat of Hyunjin’s fingertips on her skin. She could feel her cheeks flush and burn. She had imagined meeting Hyunjin in so many other ways, she just didn’t expect it to be when she was embarrassed.

“He’s so weird…this is an empty hallway, I think he could have dodged you.” Hyunjin states, the other girl could only nod. Hyunjin picks up the sudoku book on the floor, she stares at it longer than she should, a small grin spreads across her face.

Heejin’s eyes widened. She snatched the book from her hands. “Sorry, I’ve got to go. Thank you though.” Heejin stood up. Blood still rushing to her head, she staggered before running again. Hyunjin watched as Heejin’s figure disappeared beyond view, still hugging the other books Heejin left her with.

“She only took her sudoku book…”

* * *

Heejin wakes up from her little flashback.

“When do you think it’s the right time to confess then?”

Hyejoo stares at her, a little offended even. “How would I know when you should confess to YOUR crush?”

Sitting at the back has another advantage, they were right beside the classroom’s back door, it made sneaking items and even sneaking in or out really easy. But right now, Hyunjin is standing at the door, clutching onto a large paper bag.

Sitting closer to the door, Hyejoo receives the fright of her life.

“Why are you standing there without saying anything?” Hyejoo whispers with anger.

Hyunjin points at the teacher. “Can she see me?”

“No! And don’t do this ever again…”

Heejin smacks her tablemate’s arm. “Hi Hyunjin, what brings you here?”

“You dropped your books the other day, I just didn’t know when to return it to you.”

Hyejoo is dumbfounded. “And you thought that the best timing was in the middle of class.”

“Shut up, Hyejoo, she’s a busy person.”

Hyunjin holds out the paper bag and Heejin reaches out to receive, fingertips accidentally brushing her hand. “See you around, Heejin.”

The duo turns to face each other, both having a revelation, but it was the same one.

“Hyejoo, how did she know my name?”

“Probably because you wrote your name on those books, dummy. But it _is_ interesting…”

* * *

As soon as the teacher exits the classroom, the students start bustling with life.

“Hey Heejin, how bout we hit the arcade today? I’m sure those little kids are gone by now.”

Their previous trips to the arcade really allowed Heejin to solidify her hatred for that place, screaming kids are her number one pet peeve. On the contrary, Hyejoo enjoyed her time there.

“Sorry Joojoo, art club wants me to pay back the time I didn’t spend there.” Hyejoo’s heart swells at the nickname, she brushes it off almost immediately, recognising the fact that Heejin has this effect on anyone.

Hyejoo grabs the other girl’s hand and starts flailing it around, whining.

Her expression turns 180. “Let’s say…you skip it!”

“And they’ll kick me out of the club for real this time!” Heejin completes Hyejoo’s sentence, feigning the enthusiasm to match the other girl’s.

Hyejoo pouts, brows furrowing as hard as she can as she slowly brings herself towards Heejin’s face, wanting her attention. Heejin pushes Hyejoo away, without even batting an eye at her direction.

Heejin swings her backpack over her shoulder. “Have fun there!”

Hyejoo is alone in the classroom.

“I will.” Hyejoo says to no one particular.

* * *

The bubbly electric sounds of the arcade fill the air. Today was quieter than usual though, apart from the few elderly that frequent the place, there was no one else. Hyejoo walks over to the street fighter machine, her favourite game here for various reasons, the most obvious reason being that she was able to destress. She feeds the machine a coin and the game starts. As Hyejoo places her hands on the ever-familiar joystick and buttons, a second player had joined. The game begins immediately, leaving Hyejoo unable to leave her seat to see who she is playing against.

The girl violently smashes the buttons and moves the joystick in a chaotic manner, what she liked about street fighter was that she could win even without using her brain, and god, whacking the machine would feel as good as swinging at a punching bag.

A voice could be heard from the other side of the machine. Her opponent speaks, “Hyejoo.”

Hyejoo’s blood ran cold. She hates to be recognised out of school. Her opponent continues, “How would you describe Heejin?”

Hyejoo could recognise the voice, she was just unable to remember who it belonged to. But since the stranger knew the both of them, she deduced that they were from school.

“And why would I tell you what I think about her?” Hyejoo is still tapping agitatedly, eyes not leaving the screen.

“Because you like her.”

Hyejoo freezes up, her character receives multiple hits, causing her to lose the first round.

Hyejoo is now determined to beat this person. She replies, “Heejin is just a friend.”

“Then describe her.”

“Fine!” Hyejoo passionately taps the buttons, reeling in so much tenacity, she wins the second round. As the final round begins, she continues,

“Heejin is dorky, she actually LIKES studying…sometimes she’s annoying as hell when she asks me to tidy my stuff. She’s especially annoying when she doesn’t listen to me when I tell her to quit the art club, it’s giving her too much stress.”

Hyejoo pauses, her gaze loses the intense fix she had at the start of the game, memories playing in her head like a film reel on rewind.

“She’s caring though, I can tell she’s protecting me from trouble. It’ll be so cheesy if I ever thank her in real life, so don’t tell her what I said.”

Hyejoo lets her guard down, allowing her opponent to win the game. A familiar figure appears from the other side of the machine, Hyunjin walks towards her.

“I won’t. I promise.”

* * *

The both of them sit at a café, sitting right beside the large glass panel that Hyejoo sat slightly faced towards, watching every commuter pass by, keeping herself distracted so she does not have to face Hyunjin.

This was their very first meeting. Hyejoo didn’t know if she should treat Hyunjin as a senior or a ~~rival~~ friend.

“You’re not intimidated?” Hyunjin breaks the silence.

“By you? Not really.”

“That’s a first.”

“Should I be?”

“NO, no, it’s just that everyone thinks I’m cold. I can’t really approach people if they’re intimidated by me. I’m just glad you're not.”

Hyejoo lets the silence float between them, each taking awkward sips of coffee.

“Sorry about earlier, you really scared me.”

“It’s alright, I don’t think I should have stood there like that. I just…” Hyunjin trails off.

Hyunjin pauses, deep in thought, Hyejoo stares at her face, trying to decipher her emotions.

“As Heejin’s friend then. When do you think I should ask her out?”

* * *

After Heejin and Hyunjin’s first date, which Hyejoo calls it a ‘friendly meeting’, the trio began to hang out more often. Hyunjin was invited to many of the duo’s hangouts, to Hyejoo’s annoyance. The soccer star also began waving at Heejin in the crowd at her matches, to Heejin’s delight. Hyejoo knew from the start that she was on the losing end, as Heejin had a crush on the other girl. Slowly, Hyejoo loses hope.

The trio’s friendship was not known in the school, Hyunjin preferred to keep it that way. She still had a reputation in school, being friends with two freshmen with no connection would seem odd to the student body. In a way, she also didn’t talk to put the two in the way of mean remarks. She knows this first-hand that being put in the spotlight means there will be all kinds of comments. Every secret meeting was a nice getaway for Hyunjin. She enjoyed being around people who she thought was genuine. Hyunjin need not fake a laughter or constantly be prim and proper, she just could be herself around them.

* * *

After always being on the receiving end of confession letters, Heejin decides that she should send one. Hyunjin was about to graduate in two weeks, she did not have much time to hesitate about her feelings for the girl anymore. She chooses to be upfront with her feelings.

The next day she slips it under Hyunjin’s table, long before anyone was in school. Unfortunately, the first person to view it wasn’t Hyunjin.

* * *

“Joojoo, I think what you said that day made sense.”

“Which one? I said a lot of things that made sense.”

Hyejoo receives a playful smack on her arm. “The one where you told me to confess. I did it.”

Hyejoo’s world comes crashing down. Why did she have to suggest that? She’s now bearing the consequences of it. Even after losing so much hope that they’ll never be together, she still had a glimmer of it left, but now completely crushed by Heejin’s statement. The other girl continues talking but Hyejoo is drowning out the sounds.

Heejin pulls her back. “Hyejoo? Were you listening?”

As soon as class ends, everyone rushes out, going in the same direction. Puzzled, Heejin asks one of their classmates what was going on.

“Haven’t you heard? There’s a commotion at class 4A, something to do with Hyunjin.”

Heejin’s eyes widened, shooting up from her seat immediately.

“Hyejoo are you coming?”

“I’ll pass. She’s probably wow-ing everyone with an extreme soccer trick.”

Heejin dashes out of the classroom while Hyejoo lays her head on the table. She is deciding if she should just disappear without telling Heejin. The arcade seems like a very welcoming place for her right now. She thinks she can just tap her frustration away.

* * *

When Heejin reaches the classroom, it is filled to the brim, with students spilling into the hallway. She tiptoes, trying to see what’s going on. The crowd circles around Hyunjin and another girl, with Hyunjin visibly annoyed at her.

“Why did you call for so many people?” Hyunjin taps her fingers on the table she was sitting on. “And why do I have to be here?”

The girl standing smirks to the sitting Hyunjin behind her. She clears her throat, signaling a need for silence, the room settles down.

“You have a very special admirer.”

“If it’s Eunwoo, save your breath. He has a crush on every girl in this school.” Hyunjin gets off the table and heads for the classroom door, the crowd hesitates, some wanting Hyunjin to stay so they can hear about this scandal, half allowing her to leave, moving aside.

“Dear Hyunjin, I want to tell you something that I’ve been hiding.” The girl begins, holding out the letter. Hyunjin pauses, not turning back yet if it turns out to be something that wastes her time. Hyunjin received many verbal confessions, this letter was a new thing to her, but whoever wanted to give it to her was dumb as hell, she thinks, people keep watch of her desk, she doesn’t even leave her books there anymore. She wonders why people were _this_ obsessed with her.

* * *

Hyejoo wakes up from her attempt at a nap, frustrated at her inability to sleep from thoughts so loud. She circles around the empty classroom, awaiting Heejin’s return. What’s taking so long? How long can a soccer trick be? Hyejoo decides to investigate, walking to 4A.

* * *

The girl continues.

“I’ve had feelings for you even before we were friends. The thought of you being my friend is already exciting enough, I’m glad to have met you in the hallway. I’m glad that I accidentally left my textbooks with you. I’m glad fate decided to have a hand in this. And most of all, I’m glad you decided to return it to me. These few months have been a blessing to me. It feels unreal sometimes, like a fever dream. I hope you feel the same as to what I feel for you. I wish to hear from you soon.

Love, H.”

The crowd starts murmuring amongst themselves. Hyunjin turns around after the reading ends and snatches it out of the girl’s hands to read it for herself. True enough, the girl was not making it up. Hyunjin recognises the handwriting. If it was truly the person she is thinking of, she would receive endless taunting and torment from the homophobic majority of the students in the school. All her efforts to protect her would go down the drain and she wouldn’t be here to protect her after she graduates.

The girl continues, “I saw the person who put this under Hyunjin’s desk.”

The crowd turns their attention back to her.

“Heejin. Care to explain?”

Every single face turns to look at Heejin, who has been in the sea of students the entire time, blending in until the students part for her, a mini stage for her to defend herself. Heejin was visibly shaking and almost close to tears.

She begins, “I-“

Another voice cuts her off. “She doesn’t have to explain anything. I asked her to put it there.”

Hyejoo steps forward, crowd parting for her, she makes her way to Hyunjin. She puts on the most believable expression. The expression that she was madly in love with Hyunjin.

Hyejoo thinks that people in love are stupid. They are always putting themselves in danger and always justifying what they did with the fact that they’re “in love”. She also understands why people in love do what they do. Adrenaline taking over, one barely has time to think, they just act upon their feelings. And eventually, things work out, things become okay. In that moment, in her last attempt to protect Heejin, she gives up her own normal life in school. She knows the consequences, she could think about it, even with adrenaline kicking in. In that moment, Hyejoo still has love for Heejin, be it platonic or not. And with that Hyejoo announces,

“I like you, Hyunjin.”

* * *

Life has been tormenting for the 13 year old following up to those events. Students shunned her, stopped talking to her, news reached the teaching committee as well. Teachers have been treating her different as well. Ms Wong was the only teacher Hyejoo found to still be treating her the same, even listening to Hyejoo’s troubles from time to time. Hyejoo only truly felt safe from comments during Ms Wong’s classes. Even with her commitment to make sure Hyejoo is okay in school, Hyejoo keeps mostly of the taunting under wraps, taking it in until she bursts. Breaking down and bawling in her room was a common occurrence at first, until this event dies down, which only then Hyejoo has breathing space.

* * *

The school year reaches an end. Since they’ve dived into the school vacations, it was easier for Hyejoo to avoid the girl physically. However, Heejin decides to blow up her phone with text messages instead.

bunny heejinie: Hyejoo, you haven’t talked to me in weeks.

Bunny heejinie: Please reply.

Hyejoo tears up at the text message. If Heejin associates with her, it would make matters worse, it would also waste Hyejoo’s efforts, both of them knew this.

bunny heejinie: It feels like I lost you.

Hyejoo: do me a favour, lose my number.

* * *

Even after countless visits to Hyejoo’s apartment, Heejin always finds herself stuck at her door, unable to go on further. What was she going to tell Mrs Ha? When they were friends, Heejin always hears about how much Hyejoo wants to keep her parents out of negativity in this town. Hell, even thinking about the words “when they were friends” hurts her.

Hyejoo on the other hand, was constantly tempted to drop everything and just talk it out with Heejin. She knows that cutting her off immediately was for the better. This way, she loses her feelings for her quicker, and when they return to school for the second year, it’ll be as if they have never met. Hyejoo could only hope that they patch it up, further down in life.

With the lack of time spent together, the duo slowly drifted apart. Both cowards, keeping feelings to themselves as they felt more comfortable as they let things be as it is.

Hyunjin tried to resolve the matter with Heejin privately, clarifying that the sender was her instead of Hyejoo. However, they dropped the matter when Heejin wishes that she would just disappear, move on in life after graduating.

Thus, the trio no longer exists.

* * *

Heejin does not disclose to Yerim what happened with Hyunjin, thinking that it was unnecessary for her to know. The act of Heejin and Hyejoo pretending to be strangers was too believable, Yerim couldn’t even tell they had a history together. Yerim sees the sincerity in Heejin’s eyes and the glimmer of hope that stayed in it, maybe wishing one day that she could fix it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #HYUNJIN: hmm...odd bloke...
> 
> i recommend pixel dreams of you by sailorloona, rly enjoyed the arcade setting! i was inspired by it  
> stay healthy and happy everyone! :)
> 
> twitter: @slrsluggie


	5. How to Be Human for Dummies & Demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHUUSOUL DEBUT!
> 
> sorry i haven't been active, i took a little break :-) here's chapter 5 hope u have enjoyed reading it!  
> also sorry for the short chapter!

Much to Yerim’s dismay, Hyejoo is still avoiding her. And with a bigger blow to her heart, Hyejoo has been hanging out with Chaewon recently. She has seen the gazes that the two were exchanging with each other, no doubt that’s infatuation. Yerim has never been the type to break people up, she would let alone hurt a fly, she just couldn’t bring herself to do it. But wallowing in sadness wasn’t an option that held results either; she knows she has to do _something_. 

The class somehow knew about this cold war Hyejoo and Yerim were having, thus not requesting the cheery girl to go ask questions anymore; in conclusion, Yerim does not have an excuse to approach Hyejoo anymore. 

Heejin has been kind enough to adopt Yerim into her friend group in 2A, which Yerim is grateful for, but nothing compares to being Hyejoo’s friend. With little pockets of time where the two were alone, Yerim would try to inquire about Hyejoo, and the more she felt compelled to talk to her again.

* * *

Despite the fact that Chaewon has blatantly announced that she is a demon to Hyejoo, the other girl has brushed off that fact, thinking that it was a joke. However, standing right in front of her was the demon girl, relishing in the fact that she was playing dodgeball and eagerly shooting balls at the opposing team. She threw the balls with almost superhuman strength, odd for a girl her build. The hits would even sting a little.

The students on Chaewon’s team slowly stopped playing after seeing her go overboard, leaving only Hyejoo to stand beside her.

“Chaewon,” she tries to get her attention. The other girl would continue to throw with a grin on her face, Hyejoo slowly approaches, trying to grab her moving arm.

“Chaewon, that’s enough.” Chaewon stares back, with pure glee in her eyes.

“Did we win?”

* * *

The two sat in the now empty canteen. The emptiness from the lack of students gave the two a little privacy. Hyejoo hands the other girl an isotonic drink from the vending machine. 

“This is one of those salty drinks, right?” Chaewon brings the can up to inspect.

“Yeah, never had one?”

Chaewon proceeds to crack open the can and gulps it all down, then crushes the can with one hand into a ball and throws it on the ground. Hyejoo stares wide eyed.

“Why are you littering?”

“What do you mean why?”

“Littering is bad.”

“Y’all do it all the time, so I’m contributing.”

Hyejoo is dumbfounded. Sure, this girl helped fend off her bully, but things like this made the friendship somewhat questionable. Hyejoo picks the trash up and throws it in the bin nearby.

“Why did you throw it?” Chaewon asks.

“There’s literally a bin right there!” Hyejoo wildly gestures at the bin like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

“Thanks for picking it up then, baby.” Chaewon strokes the girl’s face. Hyejoo blushes as if on command. Thing about Chaewon is that she seems like a quiet shy girl at first and 3 weeks in, she gives you pet names. ‘Baby’ is one that resurfaces often and has the most obvious effect on Hyejoo. She doesn’t complain about it though.

* * *

School had ended and the two now walked on the pavement leading to the bus stop.

“Feels odd to go home so early.” Hyejoo comments, kicking the fallen leaves in front of the bus stop. Chaewon, as if struck by lightning, grabs Hyejoo’s hand.

“Then, let’s extend the day. Let’s go.”

“Where the hell are we going Chaewon?”

“Ah, we’re not going to hell, you can’t anyways.”

“And you?” Hyejoo asks bewildered. 

“That’s like...home to me.”

Hyejoo stops asking, wondering if she meant that metaphorically.

* * *

Hyejoo is shivering due to the cold atmosphere of the place. This was a school day, which meant that the ice skating rink was not filled with noisy children and annoying couples. The duo is sitting at the benches, watching people skate. Chaewon’s attention is fixated on the rink, eager to pounce at any moment. A loud thud could be heard from the rink then followed by Chaewon’s high pitched laughter. She smacks her apathetic friend, breathless from laughing.

Hyejoo’s left eyebrow perks up. “So, you spend your free time laughing at people falling in the rink?”

“Did you not see his expression?”

“No. Can we go now?”

Chaewon scrambles for a defense to stay, “BUT...it’s a nice temperature here. Like a morgue.”

The other girl whips around, “Like a what??”

Chaewon looks for another excuse, “Have you ever skated?”

Hyejoo shakes her head.

The next thing she knows, they are on the rink, with the beginner scrambling to balance and holding on to the side of the rink for her dear life and Chaewon skating like she's at the Olympic Games.

After lapping around her several times, Hyejoo had just barely made it to half the rink.

"You haven't finished a round?" Chaewon skates off after each word and comes back within seconds.

"I think you should just let go of the sides, that way you'll learn faster." Chaewon reduces her speed to skate beside the beginner.

The other girl heeds the advice and lets go, struggling to stay upright on ice, she reaches out and holds onto Chaewon’s arm instinctively. 

“Hyejoo, what are you- AHHH!”

A loud thud could be heard throughout the ice rink. The two girls lay on the ice, back soaked from the melting ice. Hyejoo lets out a slight chuckle, which then turns into a boisterous laugh. 

Chaewon looks over to the girl lying beside her, whose eyes are barely open from laughing so heartily. A small smile creeps onto her face, and soon she joins Hyejoo in laughing. 

“I get why you laugh at this now.”

Chaewon stops midway, “I don’t get why we’re laughing at ourselves though.”

“Chaewon you’re taking life really seriously.”

“Well that’s how I survived 5 centuries.”

Hyejoo plays along, “For a person that has lived 5 centuries you should have developed a sense of humour by now.”

Their conversation was cut abruptly when they heard the sound of an approaching zamboni and scrambled to get up and get out of the rink. It turns out that a kid had somehow found access to the vehicle and had taken it for a joyride.

* * *

They decided to spend the rest of the day at Chaewon’s. Her place is in the oldest part of the city, with the building’s paint is chipping off, spotted with weird stains and plants are growing out of places they shouldn’t be in.

The building is a dull grey, matching Chaewon’s pale appearance and lack of colour in her fashion, but in contrast with her bubbly and eccentric personality. 

When the girl opens the door to reveal the interior, it tells Hyejoo everything she wanted to know about the mysterious girl. Most of the furniture were wooden, with a plain burgundy carpet underneath spots like the dining table and coffee table. Taxidermy were hung on the wall as well as murky jars in the wooden cabinets and shelves that littered the apartment. The air had a heavy feeling, as if there were smells musked underneath. While stepping in, Hyejoo felt her heart sink and felt uncomfortable presences that lingered the place. What Chaewon said about her being a demon really came to fruition after seeing her apartment, Hyejoo starts believing in the power of that sentence. There were things that stood out of place which were the big flatscreen that hung in front of the couch and the little roomba that roamed around the place.

“CHAEWONNIE!” An enthusiastic yell if Hyejoo ever heard one. Emerged from the kitchen was a woman who looked around her mother’s age.

“Hello Jiwoo. Hyejoo, this is my legal mother.”

It was too much for Hyejoo to take in as she looked like she was having a mental breakdown.

“You’re on a first name basis...with your MOM?”

“Yeah Jiwoo doesn’t mind. Right?”

Jiwoo flashes Hyejoo an assuring smile, “Chaewon’s just my legal child. Doesn’t matter if she calls me mom or not.”

Hyejoo furrows her brows. “Why the hell do you guys keep adding ‘legal’ in?”

As if on command, another voice comes from the kitchen, “Did someone say hell?”

“Oh here comes Jinsoul.” Chaewon remarks.

“BABY!” Jiwoo plants several smooches on Jinsoul’s cheeks. Chaewon faux vomits.

“C’mon let’s go, before they start making out in the living room again.” Chaewon grabs Hyejoo’s hand and leads her to her room.

* * *

Many questions floated in Hyejoo’s head. She thinks that she doesn’t want the answers either.

Hyejoo breaks the silence, “You have 2 moms?”

“Legally, yes.”

“Um, me too.”

“Legally?”

“What’s with you and this legal thing?"

“Oh, I don’t like being in trouble with the law. Very messy the last time I went to court.”

Hyejoo blinks in fear. That’s too much to uncover for a 14 year old. The 5 centuries thing is becoming more real as time passes. Hyejoo brings her back to the previous topic.

“I think my moms would be happy to know that there’s another couple that’s just like them around here.”

Chaewon observes the other girl’s facial expressions. Underneath that moody facade, she sees that the girl has a heart for those around her.

“You can bring them over to meet next time!”

“No offense Chaewon, but we’re going to my house next time.”

Taking the time now to realise her surroundings, Chaewon’s room was a little less demonic, almost like a real teenage girl’s room. Walls in a deep shade of red, which was peeking out of her pineapple wallpaper that was wrapped around the room. Horror movie posters plastered on the walls. Her blinds were constantly drawn, no telling of what time it was other than the single clock that was in her room. A study table that had stacks of leather bound books that Hyejoo was not willing to open, beside the table had a metal cabinet that was bound by chains and a lock. Many parts of Chaewon’s room that screams ‘OUT OF BOUNDS’. Her room had a flatscreen too, but connected to a VHS player. In many ways, both their rooms were similar.

Chaewon pulls out a box underneath the TV console, she runs through the neatly placed collection of VHS tapes. 

“Does Friday the 13th sound good?”

“Lemme guess, you only have horror movies.”

“And a limited edition copy of Bridesmaids on VHS! I think that movie is a masterpiece.”

Soon, they found themselves sitting on Chaewon’s bed watching Friday the 13th. Thankfully, Chaewon’s house does have human food, much to Hyejoo’s surprise. The way Hyejoo’s eyes shone when Chaewon brought out warm churros made Chaewon’s heart swell. They were 30 minutes in the movie and Chaewon’s constant dissing of the realism of the movie.

Tired of fighting back, Hyejoo concludes, “It’s just a movie. None of this should be real.”

The other girl huffs, “This just proves the lack of research and thought put into making movies.”

“No one wants to watch something realistic.”

“I thought that you out of all people would understand my pain of horror movies being fake…” Chaewon pouts.

All of a sudden, a jumpscare appears and Chaewon’s scream could be heard throughout the apartment. Hyejoo, unflinched, looks down at her arm, grabbing it was the tiny girl cowering in fear.

“Is it over?”

“How are you, a self-proclaimed demon, scared of a horror movie?”

“It’s the...unrealism that scared me.”

Despite claiming that she has lived for over 5 centuries, Chaewon has retained some qualities of a 14 year old, and also despite watching ‘Friday the 13th’ over 40 times, and memorising every detail of the movie, she just wanted an excuse to scoot closer to the taller girl. She lets herself rest her head on Hyejoo’s shoulder as well, since the other girl did not complain. They both spend the rest of the movie keeping silent, each too nervous to move from their current position. 

* * *

After Hyejoo’s constant plea of not wanting to have dinner with Chaewon’s family (since it would be awkward), the girl gave in to her request and instead opted to buy food from a nearby convenience store. 

“Make sure you keep really quiet, if not Jiwoo’s going to _beg_ you to stay.”

Sweat dotted Hyejoo’s forehead, she registered that as a threat. After the duo’s escape from the empty living room to the corridor, Hyejoo heaved a sigh of relief. However, fate decides otherwise.

“Where are y’all headed?” Jinsoul seems to have come back from shopping while the 14 year olds were watching their movie.

“Hi Jinsoul, we’re going to eat.” Chaewon responds nonchalantly, tightening her grip on Hyejoo’s hand.

“Aw, don’t you want to stay, Hyejoo?” Jinsoul directs her question to the taller girl, eyes full of obscurity. The more Hyejoo stares into them, the more they seem to swirl into complete darkness. 

Hyejoo registers this as a warning.

Chaewon, the light in her darkness, breaks their eye contact by yanking Hyejoo’s hand, “Nope. Bye!”

* * *

The two walk in silence, with Hyejoo replaying that scene in her head over and over, trying to find an explanation, and Chaewon thinking of how she should explain in human terms what just happened.

Hyejoo is unable to take the silence anymore. “What the hell just happened?”

“Huh?”

“Don’t...do that. You knew what happened.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Chaewon.” Hyejoo walks in front of her, cutting her path.

Hyejoo’s eyes were red, tears at the brim, “I was...scared. Terrified.”

The other girl dismisses it, “Everyone gets scared sometimes.” She continues walking, entering the store and leaving Hyejoo standing at the pavement alone. 

Their friendship came to a standstill. The past few weeks they were hanging out, Hyejoo found Chaewon to be a decent person when she came to her defense. Not that she owed the tiny girl anything, but she decided to stick to Chaewon ever since then, thinking that the girl can handle herself from hate if she ever needed to. However, many questionable acts made Hyejoo feel uncertain about the girl, not knowing if she can even trust her. She did enjoy small pockets of warmth, where Chaewon seemingly reveals her truer self, such as when they watched the movie together just minutes ago. Hyejoo decides that the negatives had outweighed this time. This was the final straw. She doesn’t owe this girl anything. She-

“HYEJOO!!!”

She could just walk away right now. She does not have to find out what prank the girl was about to pull on her again. She could just decide to leave.

But she gives her another chance. 

Hyejoo enters the convenience store to see Chaewon looming over a crying boy at the corner of the store.

She glares at Chaewon, “What did you do?” Shoving her aside, Hyejoo squats beside the crying boy. She reaches out, unsure of whether she could comfort the boy, her hand hovers above his head.

“To be fair, I didn’t do jacksh-”

Hyejoo turns around to glare at her, telepathically telling her that now isn’t the time.

Hyejoo's hand falls on the boy's head and breaks into a softer voice, “Where’s your mom?”

“I...don’t know.” The boy sniffles in between words.

“Let’s go look for her together okay?” The boy nods.

After purchasing a popsicle to distract the boy, the trio left the store, with Hyejoo holding the boy’s hand, and walking him in the middle of the two girls.

Chaewon whispers to the other girl, “Shouldn’t we leave him there? His mom’s probably gonna come back to the store.”

“Well, we can’t leave him alone! It’s so late right now.”

“We could have asked the clerk to look after him.”

“Did the clerk look like he cared when this boy was crying in the store?”

Chaewon keeps mum, knowing that she lost the argument.

The boy speaks again, “My mom went out to use the phone, then she’s gone!”

Chaewon commands the child, “Point to me, child, where she was last seen.”

“Do you speak to all children like that.”

“I treat children with the same respect as adults. In fact, they taste the sa-”

The boy cuts her off, “There.”

There was no one by the street, a few cars drove by the empty roads once in a while.

“Welp, there's no one there! I guess we go home. Goodbye little one.” Chaewon turns around walking the other direction. She stops once she realises no one was playing along. Hyejoo was busy asking the boy for more information while Chaewon just wanted to move on with it. After living for such a long time, one would think that their patience would develop.

Hyejoo is now calling the child’s mother, putting on her friendliest no-i’m-not-a-kidnapper voice to tell her about her child’s whereabouts. The two wait together, Chaewon joins them.

They sit by the pavement, the two huddling with the boy in the middle to keep him warm. 

He breaks the silence after finishing his popsicle, “Are you two dating?”

Hyejoo chokes on her spit, while Chaewon opts to answer, “No, child, say some more and I will-”

“-WHAT she means is that we’re just,” Hyejoo establishes eye contact with Chaewon, “friends.”

The boy nods, not wanting to pry further with Chaewon’s reaction. Soon, his mother emerges from the corner of the block, both frantic and relieved to see her son again. They hug and the mother fervently thanks the duo for their help.

They walk along the pavement again. Exhilaration from the good deed, they forgot about their meals. Chaewon kicks the trash along the path with her hands in her pockets. Hyejoo decides to break the awkward silence.

"Thanks Chaewon."

Being a demon with qualities of a 14 year old girl, she still has whatever's left of her conscience, and a heart that yearns to love again. Chaewon stops in her tracks.

"I owe you an apology."

Chaewon is nervous. Never in her demon life she had to apologise to anyone. She just did whatever she wanted with no restraint because there were no consequences. Now that there are stakes she couldn't bear to lose, she thinks twice about her actions and words.

"You were afraid. And instead of comforting you, I left." Chaewon looks at her for a response, but Hyejoo seems to be deep in thought, looking at the ground instead, she continues, "But you came back for me. I'm really glad you did because the kid was SOOOO annoying and-"

Hyejoo glares at her.

"-and point is, I don't deserve your time, yet all you've given me was that. I'm sorry...and thank you."

For the first time, it drives Chaewon crazy waiting for the other person's response. 

Hyejoo finally speaks, "If you continued with the kid, I swear I was going to walk away."

“Does this mean I’m forgiven?” She stares at Hyejoo with puppy eyes.

“No. But I’m considering it.” Hyejoo ponders for a moment before continuing, “So you’re actually a demon?”

Chaewon nods. Hyejoo seems to have pieced the events together for it to not be a shock to her.

“Okay then, what do you guys do? I thought y’all would wreak havoc when you come to Earth.”

Chaewon replies, “As fun as that sounds, there’s no point to it.”

“Y’all find meaning to life?”

“My remaining human qualities do.”

“Your what?”

“I was once human like you.” Chaewon states, matter of factly, “But that’s a story for another day.”

“Wait, so you lived through civilisations?” Hyejoo’s eyes sparkle with joy.

“Oh my Lucifer, don’t start your nerdy history shit here please.” Chaewon turns to Hyejoo with more severity in her tone, “And don’t tell anyone about this. I don’t need _another_ witch hunt.”

* * *

demon girl chaewon: and that’s how i ate a bell pepper for the first time.

demon girl chaewon: also, i forgot to tell u

hyejoo: what

demon girl chaewon: talk to Yerim. cmon she looks like shes dying to talk to u.

hyejoo: don’t talk to me about that.

demon girl chaewon: coward. take this L

hyejoo: omg shut up

demon girl chaewon: coward.

hyejoo: ok. 

demon girl chaewon: coward.

hyejoo: will talk to her tmr. happy?

demon girl chaewon: YAY okay goodnight baby 

Although she loved the darkness of the night, it holds so much of the unknown, Hyejoo hums a familiar tune to soothe herself, as she puts her phone on the nightstand. She taps the mattress on her bed, impatient to fall asleep, she shoots up from her sleeping position.

Instantly, she was transported to darkness.

She feels oddly familiar in this void, like deja vu. She sits upright at a long dining table with a candlelit dinner. She does not remember consenting to a dinner date.

Walking into the light was blonde Chaewon, in the same white dress, and the same sullen expression.

“Chaewon why are you-”

Her words were cut off by the blonde’s eye contact, it meant no harm but it carried weight. The blonde reaches the chair at the other end and sits down. She begins eating.

Having nothing else to do, Hyejoo joins her in eating.

“I saw you the other time here, before we met in class.”

Chaewon continues eating, gaze fixated on the white flower in the middle of the table. “We’ve met many times.”

“I don’t remember meeting you any other time though.” In sloppy fashion, she slices the meat in front of her apart, causing pieces to fly with her strength. 

Chaewon however, is eating like she is fine dining with royal guests.

“You’re...very cute.”

Immediately, Hyejoo’s cheeks flush red. “No…” She thinks of an appropriate reply, “You are.” She mentally beats herself up for that cheesy reply.

“It’s a shame that Chaewon will do that to you…”

“Aren’t you Chaewon?”

“I’m Gowon.”

“Are you like...her twin?"

“You can think of me as...the human side of Chaewon. The one you’re seeing is her demon.”

Chaewon pauses, as if it pains her to say it.

“My job is to persuade you to leave Chaewon as far as possible.”

Hyejoo stops eating.

“Why?”

* * *

Hyejoo made the mistake of blinking hard, causing her to wake up, go back to reality. She is seated upright, hands mid-air, as if resting on a table. She is now at the crack of dawn, with little slits of light peeking in as her blinds moved in the wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chaewon gowon tag team baby!  
> hyerim interactions next chapter?
> 
> twitter: @slrsluggie


	6. Double Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys sorry i've been really busy!! been overloaded with work...  
> next chapter won't be here anytime soon :( so thank you if you are waiting !! :)  
> this is a lil filler chapter i rly like the human x demon interaction soooooo

Standing in the fresh produce aisle of the supermarket, Sooyoung stares intently at the two identical lettuce sitting next to each other. She gestures to Jungeun who was eagerly eating a yoghurt sample.

“Which one looks better?”

Within seconds, Jungeun points at one of them. Sooyoung huffs, “You don’t even care…”

“Sooyoungie, you’ve just been standing here for the past 5 minutes. I’ve already gotten a second sample.” 

“Well, I’m really excited for these guests that Hyejoo introduced.”

“Me too, but I don’t think they would be bothered by how their lettuce looks.” Jungeun gives her wife a quick peck. “Let’s pick one and keep going, we don’t have much time before they arrive.”

* * *

Empty seats were scattered throughout the classroom haphazardly, a few students, including Yerim, were staying in class during recess. It hurt Hyejoo to see Yerim dispirited, very not on-brand for the usually cheerful girl.

“Hey Hyejoo, wanna see pictures of me in 1718? I somehow made them into digital copies so I can post them on the subreddit on vampires. Hyejoo?”

Hyejoo stares into space, unresponsive. 

“Have you talked to Yerim yet?”

Hyejoo snaps out of her trance at the mention of Yerim. “No. Don’t ask me again.”

“Are you a wuss?” Chaewon pushes the limits. The demon shakes her head, scrolling on her phone again. “Never in my lifetime have I seen someone be this hung up over such a trivial matter.”

The demon pokes further, “And I’ve lived many lifetimes.”

“Okay. I get it, you’re a hag, but this is my issue.” Hyejoo defends, “So stop butting in it.”

“14 year olds in the 2000s are too sensitive…” Chaewon mutters.

“And 14 year olds in the 1500s should shut up.” Hyejoo bites. 

Chaewon stands up immediately, pushing both her table and chair with immense strength they topple over, and walks directly to Yerim seated two rows in front. Realising Chaewon’s intentions too late, Hyejoo scrambles to follow Chaewon.

The demon girl definitely got the attention of Yerim, and the entire class as well, as she slammed her hand on Yerim’s desk.

“Hyejoo wants to talk to you but she’s a COWARD. And I’m tired of it, happy chatting!”

Chaewon leaves, revealing a wide-eyed Hyejoo standing behind, frozen in her spot. Resigning to her fate, she lets Yerim approach her. The terrified girl snaps out of her trance and runs out of the classroom, leaving Yerim with the only option of following her.

* * *

Carefully approaching a trembling Hyejoo, Yerim sits beside her on the bench, facing the school’s fountain and other students playing among themselves during recess. Looking out to the scenic view, Yerim initiates the conversation, she knows Hyejoo would not.

“Was what Chaewon said true?”

Hyejoo squeezes her eyes shut. There’s no escaping.

“Chaewon was being a brat.” Yerim lets out a little chuckle, relaxing Hyejoo into the conversation, it wasn’t as serious as Hyejoo made it out to be.

“Well, I guess she was tired of this back and forth thing we’re having.” Yerim tries to hide her pain in her words, but Hyejoo catches it.

Hyejoo doesn’t mean to hurt Yerim with the way she delayed clearing it up, she felt that it was self-centered for her to avoid Yerim just so that she could feel comfortable avoiding confrontation. She only saw the full effect of the damage as soon as Yerim made the statement. 

“I’m sorry Yerim.” She mutters the words. “I was being really selfish, I thought that by avoiding you I would be able to cover up my embarrassment, seeing you always felt like I wanted to bury myself, because you were tied to those embarrassing memories.” She churns out the words that she wants Yerim to hear, “But I didn’t consider your feelings. And it was selfish of me to do that.”

Yerim stares at Hyejoo, absorbing the moment and making sure it’s real. She chokes on her laughter. “I think we have a little misunderstanding.” Hyejoo looks at her, confused.

“I thought you hated me for making a mess in your house. I didn’t know you were embarrassed.”

“My mom made that mess! It wasn’t you…” Hyejoo reassures.

“I mean you had to lend me your clothes and all...anyways, about the embarrassing memory.” Yerim pauses, “Let’s make better ones together! We can keep that as a...fun memory.”

The bell rings, signaling the end of recess.

As the students flock back to their classes, Yerim stands up amidst the crowd holding out her hand. Hyejoo gleams, accepting it, thus the two walk back to class, hand in hand.

* * *

It’s been days since the drunken mishap. Sooyoung isn’t the type to dwell on mistakes, she didn’t like the deadweight that was guilt. With Hyejoo in school and her work eating up time, she didn’t have an opportunity to sit down and properly talk to her daughter about the incident. But she decides, today shall be it. Having closely monitored Hyejoo’s schedule, she should be free after school and since it is a Friday, Hyejoo wouldn’t do her homework until Sunday. Sooyoung seems content, her life slogan being “fail to plan is a plan to fail”. She thinks she should also talk about Hyejoo’s procrastination...or maybe not, the incident is already a big topic...let’s not-

The door to Hyejoo’s bedroom swings open, “Mom, why are you sitting there like that.”

Sooyoung was seated upright, eyes unwavering at the door, waiting to pounce.

"Oh, I just wanted to talk to you about...something!"

Hyejoo keeps silent, waiting for her mother to continue. It wasn't rare that Sooyoung did this. The previous few talks were about the birds and the bees, which Hyejoo felt like white noise since she had learnt about it in school.

"That time you brought your friend over, Yerim was it? And you guys saw me in a...not so nice state."

Hyejoo nods, still unable to face her friend due to the embarrassing memory.

"I'm sorry."

She was very open to the idea that parents should apologise. She was just regretful that this wasn't the first time she had to apologise. As loving and protective Sooyoung was as a parent, she was also a sloppy one. Hyejoo appreciates Sooyoung's efforts to try to be better though. 

“I think you should apologise to Yerim too. Since you spilt milk on her, not me.”

Sooyoung is taken aback, somewhere in the middle of wanting to lecture Hyejoo on formalities and understanding the truth of her words. She nods, standing up to leave Hyejoo’s room. 

* * *

Sooyoung paces around the kitchen. The dining table has been set half an hour ago, food still being cooked in the oven. Jungeun is still making the appetiser. Turning around to see her wife staring at the oven intently, Jungeun knows that Sooyoung was anxious about the event. She puts down the bowl of salad and goes over to squat beside her wife and stares in the oven together.

“Worried that the chicken might leave anytime?” Jungeun pokes Sooyoung’s arm, in which Sooyoung flops her head, resting on Jungeun’s shoulder as a response.

“Jungie, I want them to feel welcomed.”

“And you’re doing a good job at it!” Jungeun pats her wife’s head. “I would feel very welcomed here.” 

“That’s because you’re staying in this house.”

“True, but you’re what makes the staying experience worthwhile.” 

Sooyoung scoffs at Jungeun’s attempt to flirt, but meekly breaks into a smile.

“Thank you for always making me feel...assured.” Sooyoung lets out a contempt sigh. Her heart could not thank Jungeun enough for sticking by her throughout the years, even with her being worried about every little detail. The couple melt into each other’s arms as they enjoy the silence and contempt they both share, watching the chicken cook in the warm glow of the conventional oven.

“Oh wait my salad-” Jungeun stands gently enough not to knock her wife’s head away and goes back to the salad bowl.

* * *

“Okay everyone, team meeting.” Chaewon gestures for her parents to come closer to her. They huddle like football players, Chaewon continues, “Please for the love of Lucifer, act normal.” 

“Wonnie you’re saying we’re not normal?” Jiwoo pouts.

“No, I mean, you guys always embarrass me.”

“Okay and?” Jinsoul adds.

The door opens, the demon family shoots back upright to meet their hosts. The Ha family stood there, with them being overdressed than the other family standing on the other side of the door. 

“Please don’t think that we’re crazy, my mom insisted on dressing like that.” Hyejoo pleas, her expression lights up when she sees Chaewon. Both children make a move first, with Chaewon making a “I’m watching you” signal with her fingers to her parents. 

Eventually the children disappear into Hyejoo’s room, leaving the parents standing at the door.

“Well, come in!” Jungeun invites, seeing her wife frozen in her spot.

  
  


Sooyoung is buzzing with excitement, she couldn’t believe that there was another lesbian couple right here, right under her nose. She was already planning future activities with them included. 

* * *

Chaewon takes a moment to absorb the visual right in front of her. Hyejoo, dressed in a black flower-patterned sundress, with the moonlight illuminating her from her slightly opened blinds. 

“You...look good today.” Chaewon mutters, reluctant to let Hyejoo hear her compliment.

“Only today?” Hyejoo teases.

“Yup.” Chaewon earns a playful punch from Hyejoo.

“So, you’re not mad at me?”

“Why?”

“For this afternoon when I told Yerim about your annoying behaviour.”

Hyejoo smacks Chaewon’s back, the reverb could be heard throughout the house. 

“This is for telling her without my permission.” The taller girl explains. “And not shoving you down the stairs is because it worked out.”

“See! I’m the remedy for every argument!” Chaewon rubs her sore back.

“You’re just lucky Yerim is...understanding...and nice about this.”

“Okay lovebird, stop flirting behind her back and no,  _ you’re  _ lucky. If it were me...” Chaewon lets out a low growl with her cute voice, in which Hyejoo found it funny and not threatening at all.

* * *

“I think washing machines are very neat.” Jinsoul explains, “I hated it when I used to wash by hand.”

The conversation falls flat again at the dinner table. Sooyoung is vibrating nervously in her seat, overthinking about the words she wants to say, Jungeun is placing her hand on her wife’s lap, in an attempt to comfort her and ease Sooyoung’s mind, a way of saying she is here for her. Jinsoul rambles on about how great technology is and Jiwoo chimes in from time to time, but is mostly enjoying human food that she rarely ate.

“So, how long have you guys been around? I haven’t seen you guys in the neighbourhood at all!” Sooyoung finally manages to churn out words.

“Babe which era are we going with?” Jiwoo turns to Jinsoul.

“What she means is that we just moved in recently! We mark our different houses by eras.” Jinsoul holds Jiwoo’s hand and faux laughs.

“Oh! Where did you live before?” Jungeun pipes in. Jinsoul’s laughter immediately dies and turns to Jiwoo with pleading eyes for help, her wife catches on to her pleas.

“England was wonderful!” Jiwoo cheers.

“Oh that’s really far!” Jungeun comments.

“This salad is  _ also _ wonderful. What dressing is this?” Jinsoul cuts them off.

* * *

“GAME!” flashed across the screen, signalling Hyejoo’s fourth win against Chaewon in Super Smash Bros. 

“Booooo!” Chaewon jeers as she throws the joycon onto the other girl’s bed. “I miss it when kids played hopscotch and someone actually dies.”

Ignoring Hyejoo’s piercing stare on her back, Chaewon continues, “Do you have any other games?”

“I...I have the PS4, we can play-”

“Do you have an Ouija board? I wanna call a friend.”

“What?”

“Guess I have to make it myself.”

* * *

“So, who’s the top in this relationship?” Jiwoo asks. The woman sitting in front of her, Jungeun chokes on her wine.

“HONEY ARE YOU OKAY SHOULD I DO THE HIMELICK?” Sooyoung fidgets, not knowing where she should place her hands, her wife holds out her palm signalling for her to not attempt anything. 

“I think it’s Jungeun then.” Jiwoo plays with her food as she replies to herself, ignoring the hysterics in front of her.

* * *

“WHO IS THIS CHAEWON WHO IS IN MY ROOM RIGHT NOW???” Hyejoo clutches on to Chaewon’s arms for her dear life and presses on Chaewon’s hand on the pointer with fear.

“Oh it’s John! I used to fly kites with him.” Chaewon beams.

“What happened to him?” Hyejoo bites into curiosity.

“He passed from a common flu. So sad. Bye John!” Chaewon moves the pointer to the ‘bye’ on the self made board from a wood block stolen from Hyejoo’s store room.

“Isn’t this fun! It’s like an ancient phone.” Chaewon pipes, she turns to meet Hyejoo who returns with puppy eyes, and a death grip on her arm. Chaewon admits, the sight of Hyejoo being frightened melts her cold exterior a little, and decides to let her off.

“Okay let’s stop here. Get your grubby hands off me.” 

* * *

After some time passed and they were deep into the night, Sooyoung tipsy from the wine, revealing more than she should and would regret the next time they meet, Jungeun doing damage control throughout the night and the demon couple relishing in the details Sooyoung was rambling about. 

* * *

Chaewon scoops Hyejoo bridal style with little effort and puts her on the girl’s bed. Hyejoo was too drained from the demon activity.

“I couldn’t even hold a bucket of water when I was alive,” Chaewon jokingly pulls up her sleeve to check her bicep. “Gains.”

Chaewon sits on the edge of the bed, gazing at the sleeping girl.

“Ew, she sleeps with her mouth open.” Despite showing a disgusted face, she goes closer to study the girl’s face and draws a little triangle right above Hyejoo’s lips, careful not to touch. “Cute…”

* * *

A tipsy Sooyoung stands at the door with her head on Jungeun’s shoulder. The couple waves goodbye to the demon family as they thank their hosts for the day.

* * *

Hyejoo dreams again, she hasn’t had normal dreams since the weird Chaewon (or Gowon?) dreams. It was this or nothing. She didn’t remember passing out or sleeping, but she could tell that this was a dream. It didn’t matter though because it feels so real. The wind blowing in her face. She hears a camera shutter go off and the girl in front of her lowers her camera, with the white flowers clasped on her hands. Yerim smiles back at her.

“Oooh Hyejoo smiling, I gotta capture more rare moments like this.” She says as she stuffs her disposable film camera into her pocket. Hyejoo breaks her look of disbelief into a small giggle. She feels like she’s on top of the world - literally. The two are in a cabin of a ferris wheel, and it just came to a stop, with them at the very top, allowing the two to take in the view.

Hyejoo takes in the view right in front of her, Yerim glows with the sunset behind her, wind blowing her gorgeous hair back. Yerim peeks from the corner of her eye and catches Hyejoo in awe.

“You like the view?” Yerim teases.

“The funfair? Yeah.” Hyejoo defends.

“No, silly.” Yerim laughs. The sound of Yerim’s laugh. Hyejoo wishes she could hear it throughout her life. 

“Also, Hyejoo, I have something to say.” Yerim shifts her body to face Hyejoo. The flower sways nervously in the wind, motivated by the shaking of Yerim’s hand. She hands it to Hyejoo first, in which the girl stares wide-eyed. She had a feeling where this was going to go, but she was as nervous as the girl in front of her, she felt underprepared.

“Ha Hyejoo, I like-” The cabin shakes violently, and both girls hold on to each other and suddenly Hyejoo can't feel the touch of the other girl. It shakes again and disappears. Not just the cabin, but everything disappears, Hyejoo is back in the void. The white flowers wilt in her hand. She could only hear Yerim’s screams of terror, but no vision of her. Hot tears sting her face as Hyejoo begins to run. She has to find her. She doesn’t know how but she has to. Hyejoo sprints in full speed ahead, not even knowing where she was headed. Confusion turned to fear, and fear turned to anger.

“Hyejoo!” Yerim cries out and that’s when Hyejoo breaks. She shuts her eyes hard, she’s breathless, she’s lost. 

“Don’t fucking play with me like that Go-” Hyejoo musters so much anger she could feel a heavy bag weighing in her heart when she manages to bellow out the sentence.

“-Won.” Hyejoo opens her eyes, and she sees the all so familiar ceiling of her bedroom. She still feels the heat searing in her chest from anger.

She sits up to see sunlight peeking through the blinds, and Chaewon sitting at the edge of the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: slrsluggie
> 
> hyerim or hyewon hmmmmm

**Author's Note:**

> choerry said stream feel special by twice
> 
> yes this is dark haired gowon bc i miss her, the one and only mv wasn't sufficient. you can probably tell that i'm not american, i don't exactly know your school systems. where i'm from, you're usually in secondary school when you're 14
> 
> twitter: @slrsluggie for more updates and i usually just rt stuff :/


End file.
